Cross-reference to related applications: Application entitled "Television Signal Processing Apparatus Including Rise Time Normalization and Noise Reduction", inventor: W. Miller; filed simultaneously herewith.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to peaking signals, that is signals which are added to video signals for the purpose of increasing the sharpness of the displayed picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In presently known television apparatus, peaking signals are added to the video signals to improve the sharpness of either vertical or horizontal transitions. Generally, the user sets the sharpness control to achieve a pleasing picture for mid range transitions. The adjustment is generally made so that low to medium level detail areas of a scene, such as leaves on a tree, fabric texture, facial lines, etc., are peaked for pleasing viewing. However, at this setting of the peaking control the areas of the scene having large amplitude video transitions, such as the edges of text characters, are over peaked. Spot blooming can also occur on large white going overshoots.